KWICK Love
by PreciousArmy21
Summary: [BTS] (UPDATE: YoonMin) (HARD21/MA-RATED/VIOLENCE WARNING) kwick adalah sebuah situs jejaring sosial terbatas yang didedikasikan bagi pria pengidap kelainan seksual. Karakter apa yang diperankan BTS dalam fiksi ini? Kink, fetish, parafilia? / BTS, NamJin, YoonMin, VKook, Slight!VHope / SMUT, Romance / Yaoi, BL, Continues
1. NamJin

"We are bulletproof,"  
MacBook Air warna silver, dengan gamblang memamerkan pendar cahaya dari logo berbentuk buah apelnya. Si pengguna, yang matanya tak berpaling sedetikpun dari layar, berdendang.  
"Bulletproof,"  
Jari-jemarinya menari diatas papan ketik, maniknya bergulir kanan-kiri membaca entah apa, bibirnya menyanyi sambil terus menggigiti tangkai permen. Yang tengah ia lakukan sebenarnya adalah berselancar di internet, khususnya, disebuah jejaring sosial terbatas yang hanya menampung laki-laki. Tak ada perempuan. Satupun. Namanya kwick, berbasis internasional namun membebaskan penggunanya untuk memilih beberapa negara yang mereka inginkan untuk 'berteman'.  
Kwick memiliki _tagline_ yang merupakan kepanjangan dari namanya: _a quick way to find your kink, twink, or sick-man_ (kwick: _kink, twink, sick_ ), yang mana dengan sangat jujur, pembuat situs memang menyediakan kwick sebagai sarana berkumpulnya orang-orang dengan kelainan seksual; tipe _kinky_ , atau yang mencari remaja-remaja puber (yang notabene sangat gencar soal seks), atau 'orang sakit' yang ditujukan pada mereka yang mengidap berbagai jenis parafilia. Kwick membuat penggunanya lebih mudah menemukan 'pasangan', entah hanya semalam atau selamanya, namun terbatas antar-pria karena tak banyak wanita yang menganggap kelainan seks sebagai sesuatu yang normal, sementara kebanyakan pria memahami tentang betapa menegangkannya ketika bisa melakukan seks dengan gaya berbeda. Dan di kwick, orang-orang dengan kelainan semacam ini diajak menjelajahi surga, ditantang untuk menemui 'masalah' yang mungkin lebih parah dari miliknya. Tapi, meski kwick dibatasi hanya untuk kaum adam, bukan berarti mereka (pengguna) homoseksual, banyak diantaranya yang hetero atau biseks. Ayolah, mereka hanya ingin mencari penuntasan, apa pentingnya jenis kelamin? Yang penting puas.  
Ding!  
Sebuah pemberitahuan melompat dari tab ke layar, menampilkan bahwa seseorang dari kwick mengirimi sesuatu pada akun milik Namjoon. Ia menyingkirkan iPhone dari wajahnya kemudian mulai memeriksa MacBook.

 _ **hotjeans**_ _want to be by your side! Keep or kick?_

"Dia pandai membuat nama." Namjoon angkat alis, mengklik _username_ dalam kotak notifikasi dan mengintip profil si pengirim. Ia tahu takkan menemukan foto asli hotjeans dalam tampilan akunㅡtentu saja karena masalah privasi dan semua pengguna situs 'menyimpang' seperti ini pasti melakukan hal yang sama termasuk Namjoonㅡtapi itu bukan masalah, yang ingin dilihat Namjoon adalah karakternya.

 _ **hotjeans**_  
 _About:_ _a bit old but I can fit you better than any jeans you ever wore_  
 _Languange: Kor, Eng_  
 _Race: Asian_  
 _I am a: Masochist, Submissive, Fetish_

Ding!  
Seokjin hampir tertidur sebelum ponselnya tiba-tiba gemetar dengan bunyi nyaring. Ia menguap, diam sebentar baru kemudian bersedia menyambut benda pipih seukuran cermin bedak rias dan menemukan sebuah _keep_ dalam tab notifikasi. "Wow, yeah."

 _ **MannaM**_ _is keeping you by his side! Go to chatroom now._

Jemarinya segera menekan tombol menuju ruang percakapan, sedikit ngobrol sebelum tidur tak masalah dan tak sampai satu menit untuk menulis 'hello' dan mengirimkannya kesana, serta tak sampai satu menit ketika MannaM memberi balasan.

 _ **hotjeans:**_ _hello_  
 _ **MannaM:**_ _hi, there. Korean?_  
 _ **hotjeans:**_ _I am_  
 _ **MannaN:**_ _aku juga. Hentikan bahasa inggris, itu menyebalkan_  
 _ **MannaM:**_ _umur?_  
 _ **hotjeans:**_ _oke. 31_

" _Shit_." Namjoon hampir meninju layar, ia menjejalkan wajah pada bantal dan tertawa tak percaya. Selama hampir tiga bulan ia menjadi pengguna kwick dengan total _keep_ 126 orang, baru kali ini ia bertemu laki-laki, tiga puluh satu tahun, menggunakan nama erotis dan tipe submisif. Bukannya menjauh, Namjoon malah tertarik. Oh, ya, bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan pria kepala tiga yang butuh pendisiplinan?

 _ **MannaM:**_ _great_  
 _ **MannaM:**_ _punya waktu senggang Sabtu ini?_

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar, sebuah seringai mematri diwajahnya yang terbalut masker perawatan malam. Sungguh, ia memang butuh seseorang yang bisa menemaninya akhir pekan ini, betapa beruntungnya ia tiba-tiba mendapat ajakan. Tapi, Seokjin agak pemilih. Ia tak mau buang waktu untuk laki-laki yang belum tentu bisa memuaskannya.

 _ **hotjeans:**_ _aku khawatir kau tak membuatku tidur nyenyak_  
 _ **MannaM:**_ _papa akan menghukummu kalau begadang_  
 _ **hotjeans:**_ _Beer &Grill jalan XX, jam tiga sore_

ㅡ

Mengenakan baju pas badan dilapisi kemeja lengan pendek, celana pipa yang ujung kakinya dilipat dua kali, ikat pinggang sintetis, sepatu santai biru terang dan tanpa menggendong atau menenteng tas, Namjoon melangkah masuk kedalam resto. Matanya menjelajah kesegala penjuru mencari pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan _sweater_ rajut warna krim.

 _ **MannaM:**_ _tempat ini ramai. Duduk dimana?_  
 _ **hotjeans:**_ _jendela paling ujung dekat bar_

Namjoon segera menyorot lurus dari tempat ia berdiri, disanalah bar-nya dan tepat disebelah kiri, berbaris jendela besar. Kakinya langsung berjalan maju, pelan-pelan tampak seseorang yang persis dengan ciri pencarian, duduk seorang diri sambil sibuk menatap layar tablet. Itu dia. "Hotjeans?"  
"Oh, halo," Pria itu mendongak, berdiri dan menyalami Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Diluar dugaan, ia orang yang ramah. "Duduk, aku baru saja memesan kopi. Pesan saja kalau kau mau."  
"Tak masalah. Kim Namjoon."  
"Seokjin, dengan marga yang sama."  
 _Sial, orang ini manis sekali_ , pikir Namjoon, membuka buku menu dan memesan sebotol air mineral. Ia tak minum kopi dan tak tahu mau pesan apa. Sejak hari Rabu ketika ia mulai ngobrol dengan hotjeans, ia selalu membayangkan sosok pria gemuk yang hobi menggunakan parfum mahal, berkacamata dan berambut tipis. Baik, ia sadar kalau telah berlebihan menilai seseorang yang baru saja memasuki awal 30; 31 itu hanya dua tahun diatas 29. "Seokjin-ssi, kau sibuk?" Dan berkat pertanyaan ini, Seokjin bersedia meletakkan tabletnya ke meja.  
"Tidak, maaf, aku sedang mengurus sesuatu saat menunggumu tadi." _Orang ini akan memukulku, bagus, ia bisa mematahkan tungkai kakiku,_ Seokjin menyesap kopi yang baru saja diantar ke mejanya. Melihat wajah Namjoon seketika membuat dugaan remeh dalam kepalanya lenyap; wajah itu sudah jelas bukan milik seseorang yang bercinta dalam tempo membosankan dan itulah yang Seokjin inginkan. "Kau bekerja didaerah sini atau?"  
"Universitas XX."  
"Dosen?"  
"Aku terlihat setua itu?" Namjoon tertawa, menenggak air. "Mahasiswa."  
"Oh, astaga, maafkan aku. Berapa usiamu?"  
"19. Yeah."  
Seokjin diam, kaget, tapi lalu mengangguk. Ternyata ia menemui anak kecil. "Jadi, kau akan tidur dengan Paman Kim." Guraunya.  
"Tenang saja, Paman," Namjoon mengetuk kaca, melirik Seokjin dan tersenyum. "Aku teleiofil."  
"... _Holy cows._ "  
Teleiofil, sebutan bagi pengidap teleiofilia, jenis parafilia dengan kecenderungan untuk bercinta dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua. Namjoon tak pernah bermasalah soal fisik, asalkan pasangannya melampaui usia 20, ia akan tetap terangsang.  
Dua orang ini menjadi akrab dengan cepat, mereka membicarakan apapun diluar seks, menjadi profesional untuk tak membahasnya ditempat umum. Apapun: hobi, keluarga, pengalaman, tempat rekreasi sampai tipe mobil idaman. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua jam dan Namjoon harus ke toilet, ia berdiri meninggalkan dompet dan ponsel di meja. Seokjin menyimak kepergian mahasiswa itu dan matanya melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menarik.  
JklekㅡIa masuk ke toilet, melihat Namjoon berdiri didepan sebuah urinal dan hendak melepas resleting celananya sebelum Seokjin menjerit. "Kau meninggalkan dompet dan ponselmu, Nam."  
"Yeah, bisa titip sebentar?"  
"Nam,"  
"Sebentar, aku harus kencing," Namjoon menunduk, tangannya berhenti menarik resleting ketika Seokjin merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Untung saja tak ada yang masuk ke toilet jadi Namjoon tak perlu memberi perlawanan serius. Ia masih bisa malu kalau ada orang memergokinya tengah melakukan aksi gay di toilet. "Seokjin."  
"Boleh aku yang melakukannya?"  
"Apa?"  
"Aku mau melepas ikat pinggangmu."  
Namjoon memutar bola mata dan mendesis, ia menyeret Seokjin kedalam salah satu bilik, meminta orang itu untuk duduk pada sisi _flush_ diatas WC sementara ia berdiri didepan, menarik tangan Seokjin kearah pinggul dan mengangguk. "Nah, cepatlah, aku bisa dalam masalah kalau sampai ngompol." Seokjin menggigit bibir, jemarinya menyelinap pada kulit sintetis yang melingkar, pelan-pelan mulai melepas ikatannya. Namjoon jelas mendengar Seokjin menahan rintihan, wajah pria itu memerah sampai ke telinga, nampak menikmati proses pelepasan ikat pinggang. Selesai pada bagian itu, ibu jari dan telunjuk Seokjin kini bekerja sama untuk menarik resleting. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hal ini ia lakukan perlahan dan lagi-lagi ia merintih. Namjoon tak bisa menunggu lebih lama dari ini, tanpa berniat mengganggu, ia mengeluarkan penis lewat tepi celana dalam dan kencing begitu saja sementara Seokjin masih mengaitkan jemari disana. Pria itu sempat terhentak sebelum membungkuk dan menampar pipinya sendiri.  
Namjoon memahami keadaan. "Fetish? _Kink_?" Masih buang air, tapi telinganya menangkap jelas nafas yang lolos tanpa hambatan dari bibir Seokjin.  
"... Keduanya."  
"Wow. Apa saja?"  
" _Belt-fetish_."  
Kelainan seks berupa rangsangan saat melihat ikat pinggang.  
Baiklah, kini Namjoon sangat terpukul.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin kaget, tiba-tiba Namjoon mendorongnya dan meninju dinding tempat ia terpojok. Setelah keluar dari toilet, laki-laki berstatus mahasiswa itu langsung membayar pesanan dan memaksa Seokjin masuk ke mobil untuk dibawa pergi, maka disinilah ia sekarang, memojokkan Seokjin pada dinding apartemennya. Entah, Namjoon terlihat amat marah. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya, suaranya mengerikan.  
"Maaf, aku tahu aku tak seharusnya begitu,"  
"Tapi kau melakukannya dan membuatku disangka seorang pemerkosa, kau sialan!" Sambil menjerit, ia kembali menarik tangan Seokjin, menghempasnya ke karpet dan wajah sendu itu sempat membentur tepi sofa. Tanpa memberi kesempatan, Namjoon menarik kerah baju Seokjin, memaksa pria itu untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Apa kau memang gemar mempermalukan orang, hah?"  
"Bukan-"  
"Apa aku mengizinkanmu menjawab?" Jari Namjoon menekan pipi-pipi Seokjin, gerakannya begitu kasar hingga berulang kali membuat Seokjin menggeram. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon, ia menarik ikat pinggang hingga terlepas dari celana, menggunakannya untuk mengikat leher Seokjin, menyeret sosok berbahu lebar itu dilantai menuju kamar. Ini akan dimulai, Seokjin tahu segala hal buruk akan terjadi terhitung detik ini dan ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir dengan tangan berusaha melepas ikatan dilehernya. Ia terbatuk berulang kali, suara seraknya tak diindahkan oleh Namjoon yang sekarang menjambaknya kasar, membuat ia terdongak paksa. "A-"  
"Kau menyukai ini 'kan?" Namjoon berbisik, pertanyaannya bernada sarkasme.  
"Maaf... Ma-AH! Apa yang kau-"  
"Diam!" Disunjamkannya kepala Seokjin ke kasur, posisi badan pria itu berlutut dilantai, menolak ketika Namjoon berusaha menanggalkan celananya.  
Pengelihatan Namjoon segera menangkap bokong tembam Seokjin yang terbalut celana dalam warna marun, bentuknya indah, meliuk dengan pandai untuk menggoda siapapun yang memandang. Bibir dan liurnya mulai gemas, ia sangat ingin menggigit bongkahan melengkung itu, ia ingin menghisapnya dan meninggalkan banyak bercak merah disana. Seokjin, yang berlutut dengan kepala tersunjam kedepan, menungging dengan sengaja, menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti pantat bebek sambil terus berpura-pura sakit dan menjerit. Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin keatas kasur, mendorong punggungnya kasar agar ia menungging dan memang itulah yang ia lakukan. Mulutnya telah disumpal lebih dulu oleh _ball-gag_ sementara lehernya masih tercekik ikat pinggang. Namjoon duduk, memposisikan Seokjin diantara kakinya sementara bibirnya menyeringai dihadapan pantat si pria yang lebih tua itu.  
Seokjin menggeleng, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman karena sumpalan di mulutnya. Tiap Namjoon akan melepas celana dalam Seokjin, pria itu pasti menggeleng cepat-cepat, memohon agar dalamannya tidak dilepas. Namjoon menurut, ia manggut-manggut, menarik tepi celana Seokjin hingga melebar dan menampakkan kerut lubang pantatnya yang mungil, yang nampak lucu dimata Namjoon. Namjoon bukan gay, ia biseksual, tapi mendapatkan seseorang seperti Seokjin termasuk sebuah keberuntungan baginya; orang itu tampan, senyumnya manis, suaranya... Suara yang mengerang itu terdengar seksi bagi Namjoon dan ia butuh dari sekadar erangan; Namjoon butuh jeritan, Namjoon butuh mendengar rengekan, permohonan ampun, dan tangis pasrah dari submisifnya.  
Tepat, Namjoon adalah teleiofil dominan penggemar BDSM.  
Yang kebetulan bertemu dengan masokis berusia tigapuluhan.

Kondisinya sudah berbeda, Namjoon pahamㅡfirasatnya lumayan tajamㅡkalau Seokjin memiliki _kink_ untuk tak melepas celana dalam ketika melakukan aktifitas seks entah oral atau anal. Pria itu menikmati ketika ia harus melakukan _blowjob_ diluar celana sementara rambutnya akan selalu dijambak jika giginya berani menggesek kulit sang dominan. Namjoon juga menyukai pemandangan ketika Seokjin nampak sangat menggilai penisnya, bagaimana Seokjin membuat seluruh katun putihnya dibasahi liur, bahkan menyesap pucuk penisnya ketika ia _precum_. Ia sempat menampar Seokjin ketika cairan orgasmenya tak ditelan, malah dimuntahkan karena Seokjin tersedak. Kala itu Namjoon segera mencekik Seokjin, memaksanya berbaring dan melakukan penetrasi kasar pada mulut submisif-nya; mata Seokjin ditutupi oleh kain, tangannya diikat satu sama lain sementara ikat pinggang dilehernya semakin mencekik selama Namjoon bergerak seperti kesetanan. Sekali lagi Namjoon memaksa Seokjin untuk menelan muntahan spermanya, yang kali ini terlaksana dengan baik.  
Namjoon mulai menggesekkan kembungan celananya pada milik Seokjin yang hanya bisa mendesah ketika terdorong naik-turun dalam irama tetap, ia berharap Namjoon takkan menganalnya seperti ini karena ini membosankan, ia mau Namjoon bergerak seolah hendak merobek anusnya, seolah penasaran untuk menyapa ususnya. Ia butuh rasa sakit, ia butuh tenaga yang bisa membunuhnya dalam sekali pukul dan semua bayangan ini membuat penisnya makin keras, mengundang Namjoon untuk bermain lebih baik. Kegiatan anal berlangsung cukup lama dan merupakan ritual favorit dari pasangan _kinky_ beda usia ini. Menjadi favorit karena Namjoon melakukannya lebih baik dari yang diharap oleh Seokjinㅡia menyertakan jemarinya masuk kedalam anus Seokjin bersama dengan penis, atau memasukkan rangkaian bola getar lebih dulu untuk kemudian ia sodok-sodok dengan penisnya. Jika saja ada orang ketiga disana, memegang kamera dan menyorot kegiatan mereka, pasti orang-orang bisa melihat betapa Kim Seokjin memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan ketika ia terlalu _horny_ : alisnya mengerut, matanya terpejam, bibir bawahnya ia hisap dan kadang kepalanya akan terbenam pada bantal untuk ia gigit. Beberapa kali ia berliur karena Namjoon yang terus menyentak ikat lehernya seperti menarik anjing yang salah jalan, atau mencubit dan menarik keras dua putingnya untuk dipelintir dan digigit.  
Pada kali ketiga Namjoon orgasme didalam anus Seokjin dan kali kelima Seokjin mencapai klimaks, yang mana jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Namjoon memilih untuk berhenti setelah menganal mulut Seokjin sekali lagi. Orgasme ke-8, semua benar-benar selesai. Mereka bermain selama tiga jam lebih dengan modal tenaga tanpa henti. Sungguh, itu mengagumkan.

 _ **hotjeans:**_ _kau harus tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa puas oleh layanan kwicker_  
 _ **87903:**_ _dia master-mu? Hahaha_  
 _ **87903:**_ _biarkan aku mencobanya_

"Temanku menginginkanmu." Seokjin belum menyingkirkan pandangannya dari ponsel, bicara pada Namjoon yang tengah membelit pinggangnya dengan wajah diletakkan pada lekuk punggungnya. Namjoon mendengung, makin tenggelam dalam punggung Seokjin. Aroma tubuhnya sangat membuai, antara keringat laki-laki bercampur wewangian yang sempat ia pakai sebelumnya.  
"Apa kau pikir aku gigolo?"  
"Tidak. Kau gigolo?"  
"Bukan." Namjoon melenguh kesal, tangannya makin erat memeluk Seokjin. Dia mengantuk tapi sepertinya si paman tak mengizinkan tidur. "Aku tidak sembarangan pilih _partner_."  
"Wow, aku terpilih ya?"  
"Ahhh," Sekali lagi, Namjoon melenguh. Ia malas menjawab, ia hanya ingin tidur. Tidur.

 _ **hotjeans:**_ _sepertinya dia tidak mau_  
 _ **87903:**_ _dia jatuh cinta padamu?_  
 _ **hotjeans:**_ _oh, please. dia masih 19 tahun_  
 _ **87903:**_ _ooo_  
 _ **87903:**_ _kau bercinta dengan bayi_  
 _ **87903:**_ _papa jeans. wow_

"Dia bilang kau bayi." Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang sudah terlelap. Ia menjangkau tangan kebelakang, meraih surai pirang Namjoon, menariknya sedikit lalu tertawa ketika anak itu berseru 'aw'. Kesal, Namjoon berguling, membekap Seokjin dengan bantal dan mereka bermain. Tidak, bukan bercinta, ini cuma main bantal.  
"Kalau diingat, aku belum menciummu sama sekali."  
" _So what_?" Seokjin mengedik, Namjoon tepat diatas tubuhnya, menindihnya tanpa merasa berdosa. Anak itu tersenyum lebar kemudian mengecup bibir Seokjin yang ternyata sangat lembut dan membuat ciuman itu akhirnya berlangsung lebih dari sepuluh kali. Ah, tak masalah, lagipula Seokjin masih bujangan. Namjoon? Ia punya pacar hetero tapi berstatus istri orang.  
Seperinya ia kelewat dominan.

 _ **87903:**_ _jeans?_  
 _ **87903:**_ _apa kau tewas?_  
 _ **87903:**_ _hei_  
 _ **87903:**_ _..._  
 _ **87903:**_ _omfg_  
 _ **87903:**_ _setelah istriku selingkuh, kini kau mati?_  
 _ **87903:**_ _s &#+ %=Π£©!_

"Seokjin, dipertemuan berikutnya, akan lebih sakit dari ini."

" _I hope so, darling_."

ㅡ

 **Bersambung**  
 **Bagian berikutnya: YoonMin**


	2. YoonMin

Kwick memiliki tagline yang merupakan kepanjangan dari namanya: _a quick way to find your kink, twink, or sick-man_ (kwick: _kink, twink, sick_ ), yang mana dengan sangat jujur, pembuat situs memang menyediakan Kwick sebagai sarana berkumpulnya orang-orang dengan kelainan seksual; tipe _kinky_ , atau yang mencari remaja-remaja puber (yang notabene sangat gencar soal seks), atau 'orang sakit' yang ditujukan pada mereka pengidap parafilia. Kwick membuat penggunanya lebih mudah menemukan 'pasangan', entah hanya semalam atau selamanya. Dan sebagai sosok pendiam yang tak pandai bergaul, Jimin biasanya berkutat disana; dalam jagat Kwick.  
Entah apa yang membuat Jimin terjerumus dalam lingkup seks sesama jenis, yang pasti, disana ia merasa nyaman. Beruntungnya, ia tidak pernah (atau belum) melakukan seks. Sama sekali.

 _ **jee.p**_ _Hei kawan, apa kau online?_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _Boleh aku bercerita? Maksudku, selain bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukanku_

Selesai mengetik dan mengirim pesan itu, Jimin berguling tengkurap ke sisi lain tempat tidur, kaus tidurnya yang berwarna ungu pastel nampak tersingkap hingga ke punggung, rambut bagian belakang kepalanya terjengkang ke atas. Benar-benar penampakan bangun tidur, meski ini adalah jam ke tigabelasnya di hari Minggu.  
Meraba kulitnya yang putih bersih, cerah seperti anak-anak (Jimin adalah siswa SMA), udara dingin dari AC mengendap. Wajah Jimin masih sembap karena terlalu lama berbaring―ia bahkan belum mandi, ditambah kini ia disibukkan oleh PSP, pipinya semakin membulat tembam karena menunduk. Ia mengenakan kacamata yang bingkainya benar-benar berbentuk bulat dengan warna hitam legam, kontras berpadu pada kulitnya.  
Dring―ponselnya berbunyi sesaat, merengek untuk segera dijenguk. "Akhirnya kau datang," Gumam Jimin.

 _ **db9393**_ _yo jee,_  
 _ **db9393**_ _langsung ceritakan saja_

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti mau meladeniku!" Sekarang Jimin kegirangan. Memiliki teman berbagi meski sesederhana ini membuatnya senang. Dengan gerakan jemari yang pelan dan―tanpa ia sadari―terlihat lucu, Jimin mulai bercerita. Ia menceritakan kisahnya di sekolah, namun berbeda dari biasanya, yang kali ini Jimin ceritakan adalah mengenai seseorang.  
Serta sebesar apa Jimin menganggungkannya.

 _ **jee.p**_ _aku biasanya hanya menonton pertandingannya dari bangku paling depan, dari semua hal yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, kau pasti tahu tentangku yang bahkan pipis di celana ketika disuruh memperkenalkan diri di hadapan seluruh kelas. Jadi, sudah pasti aku tidak pernah mengajak pemain handal tim basket, seperti dia, untuk berkenalan_  
 _ **db9393**_ _kenapa?_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _Apa aku senekad itu?_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _Dia bukan gay, kawan_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _Dan lagi, penggemarnya kebanyakan gadis-gadis manis..._

Tanpa sadar, Jimin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, seolah orang yang ia ajak bicara sedang menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Jimin sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum ia sempat mencoba apa-apa; tentang ini, tentang idolanya ini. Si pemain andalan tim basket sekolah. Orang-orang di sekolahnya, para penggemar tim basket, menilai Si Pemain Andalan itu sebagai sosok dingin yang sulit ditaklukkan, sehingga penggemarnya malah kian bertumpuk. Berbeda dengan Jimin, ia menganggap idolanya sebagai sosok berhati malaikat.

 _ **jee.p**_ _dia sangat baik, seperti malaikat! Pahlawan! Pangeran yang datang saat dongeng hampir selesai!_  
 _ **db9393**_ _jangan terlalu berkhayal, itu bisa menyakitimu saat kau menemukan faktanya_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _tapi dia memang baik, kawan_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _kau harus tahu tentang ini: dia menolongku dari berandalan sekolah yang berniat mengambil uang iuran sekolahku_  
 _ **db9393**_ _kau yakin kau tidak berimajinasi? Orang itu seperti karangan_

Jimin kesal, ia bahkan menghempas ponselnya sembarangan―yang kemudian ia pungut di sela-sela tempat tidur dan dinding. Ia kesal karena orang ini tidak mempercayainya.

 _ **jee.p**_ _tapi Yoongi benar-benar ada! Dia bukan karanganku_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _aku menangis minta ampun agar uangku tidak diambil, aku bahkan dihajar karena terus menangis. Untung saja saat itu dia datang, dia mendorong berandal-berandal itu dan melihat ke arahku, lalu dia menendang dan memukul mereka_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _ia bahkan mengusap pipiku, yang sebenarnya bukan masalah karena aku tahan dipukul, lalu menanyakan keadaanku. Dan ekspresinya saat itu hdjwisjdhd_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _bjdjrjdhshj_

Lagi, Jimin berguling di atas kasurnya. Mengingat Yoongi, idolanya, ketika menolongnya waktu itu sangat menyenangkan. Larut dalam khayal, Jimin baru sadar kalau ia sudah tertidur selama tiga jam saat tengah bercerita soal Yoongi. Dan ketika ia memeriksa ponsel, ada tiga pesan belum dibaca dari kawan Kwick-nya.

 _ **db9393**_ _hei jee, aku bosan dengan topik ini_  
 _ **db9393**_ _di rak buku deret kedua perpustakaan sekolahku ada buku rahasia, dan mitosnya, semua sekolah di Korea Selatan memiliki buku yang sama, yang diletakkan dengan cara yang sama. Aku ingin memastikan mitos itu. Coba cek perpustakaanmu besok dan kabari aku hasilnya_  
 _ **db9393**_ _satu lagi, karena ini buku rahasia, lebih baik kau periksa saat pulang sekolah saja_

―

Meski mengernyit, Jimin tetap berjalan menuju perpustakaan karena rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap. Ia merasa dibodohi, tapi sisi dirinya yang lain merasa kalau ini bisa menjadi topik obrolan bagus nantinya.  
Berjalan mengendap, Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan, kalau-kalau masih ada orang lain dalam perpustakaan. Jenguk sana, jenguk sini, nihil. "Baik, sekarang aku bisa memeriksa rak-nya." Kata Jimin, segera melangkah menghampiri rak tujuan ketika terdengar suara _cekrek_ kecil yang nyaring, menggema dalam ruangan yang sepi. "... Hantu?"  
Beriringan dengan suara tadi, menyusul pula derap langkah pelan samar-samar, membuat jantung Jimin tak henti menari, kepalanya sampai pusing saking panik dan ketakutan yang membludag.  
"WA―"  
"Sst," Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapan Jimin, membungkam mulutnya sebelum ia sempat menjerit. "Kau yakin mau berteriak? Di perpustakaan?"  
 _Yoongi!_ Hati Jimin adalah satu-satunya yang masih sanggup menjerit saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, sang idola tengah berdiri amat dekat dengannya, bahkan menyentuh wajahnya. Lagi.  
"Apa kau menemukan buku itu?" Yoongi menarik tangannya dari wajah Jimin, melempar pandang pada sederet buku pada sisi kanan tubuhnya. Jimin hanya mampu menarik nafas dan menggeleng. Ia belum sempat mencari apa-apa.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?" Jimin tergagap, suaranya sangat pelan, namun menyita seluruh perhatian Yoongi. "Kalau aku sedang mencari buku―oh," Ia kemudian membelalak. Astaga, ia baru menyadarinya.  
"Ya, itu aku."  
"Apa, apakah selama ini kau tahu itu aku?"  
"Huh?"  
"Bahwa aku pengguna Kwick, kau sudah tahu?"  
"Kau kira aku peramal?" Alis Yoongi mengerut. "Aku mengetahuinya kemarin."  
"Oh, begitu... Bagaimana bisa?"  
"Kau menyukaiku, kan?"  
Hening.  
Benar juga.  
Tentu saja Yoongi mengetahui Jimin dari kejadian yang diceritakan kemarin; kejadian Jimin dengan para berandal.

Jimin tidak tahu, ia juga tidak mengerti. "Yoongi..." Ia tidak mengerti kenapa situasinya jadi seperti ini; kedua tangannya diikat pada tiap sisi, pada bingkai-bingkai besi rak menggunakan dasi yang beberapa saat lalu masih melingkari kerah mereka. Kakinya lurus berdiri, sedikit melebar menopang beban tubuhnya  
Dan memberi akses lebih untuk Yoongi.  
"... Ah," Jimin mengerang pelan ketika lagi-lag Yoongi menggapai lehernya, mencekiknya seperti yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Ruam kemerahan bahkan tercetak pada leher putih Jimin, berbekas seukuran telapak tangan Yoongi. Penis Jimin terasa dingin akibat liur yang diterpa udara―Yoongi baru selesai pada bagian itu―dan kakinya lemas. Ia butuh merebah, ini adalah seks pertamanya dan ini terlalu mengejutkan. Ia melakukannya dengan Yoongi. Yoongi. Idolanya.  
"Sst, kau manis," Yoongi berbisik, hidungnya melekat pada pipi Jimin yang dibasahi air mata. Air mata yang terurai setelah Yoongi membuatnya terbatuk hebat karena dicekik. "Bibirmu makin merah, lehermu tegang," Dengan tangan kanan masih melingkari leher Jimin, Yoongi mengocok penis Jimin dengan tangan kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan ketika dua kaki Jimin menekuk nyaris membuatnya berlutut jika Yoongi tidak mengikat tangannya di atas sana.  
"... mm,"  
"Ya?" Yoongi, dengan wajahnya yang penuh simpati dan kasih, menatap Jimin lamat-lamat kemudian mencium pipi basah itu. "Teruslah menangis,"  
"...―kh!"  
"Ah, manisnya." Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat betapa basah celana Jimin yang terkulai tepat di bawah kakinya, menjadi alas bagi semburan nafsu pemiliknya. "Kau keluar hanya dengan mendengar permintaanku?" Kini Yoongi melepas cekikannya, menelusur jejak merahnya dengan jari, membiarkan Jimin terbatuk-batuk sementara ia kini membebaskan penisnya sendiri; sudah setegang itu oleh pemandangan Jimin yang pasrah dan menangis.  
Min Yoongi, dengan nama pengguna Kwick db9393, pemain basket andalan sekolah, adalah seorang yang memiliki dua parafilia sekaligus: asphyxiation dan dacryphilia.  
Ia terangsang saat harus mencekik dan melihat pasangannya menangis.

Cantik. Sangat cantik. Untuk dapat melihat lekuk tubuh Jimin dari belakang, sementara pinggul Yoongi bergerak maju-mundur, menggerakkan penisnya pada anus Jimin yang belum pernah 'dikunjungi' siapapun, sementara tangan kanannya menggapai ke depan pada leher Jimin, mencekiknya.  
Indah. Sangat indah. Suara isak yang Jimin perdengarkan saat Yoongi dengan sengaja memasukkan penisnya secara paksa. Dengan rasa sakit itu, Jimin akan benar-benar menangis.  
"Tidak boleh berisik, Jimin. Ini di perpustakaan." Goda Yoongi, menjilat bibir, makin gemas untuk menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Jimin mengangguk, melenguh dan mengerang karena sulit bernafas. Namun ia juga tak memungkiri bahwa seks pertamanya terasa sangat menantang; dan Jimin menyukainya.  
"... Ngg―Ngi," Jimin terbatuk, memanggil Yoongi yang masih terlena pada sensasi memanjakan dari penisnya. "Yooh-ngi..."  
"Menangislah, ayo," Yoongi menggigit bibir, matanya buram oleh nafsu. "Aku menyukai tangisanmu; aku menyukaimu."  
Sial.  
Jimin mencapai puncaknya. Lagi.

―

 _ **jee.p**_ _kawan_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _heiiiii, kau online?_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _aku merindukanmu_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _hei_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _oh_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _oke oke_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _Yoongi sayang_  
 _ **db9393**_ _ya_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _aww kau manis sekali_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _Yoongi sayang_  
 _ **db9393**_ _apa?_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _terima kasih bonekanya, sayang_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _padahal ini baru bulan pertama, seharunya kau beri hadiah saat kita mencapai satu tahun saja_  
 _ **db9393**_ _akan kuambil lagi besok_  
 _ **jee.p**_ _hei, bukan begitu! Tidak, ini milikku_

Satu bulan yang lalu, Yoongi mengatur pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan.  
Satu bulan yang lalu, Yoongi menggandeng tangan Jimin dan mengantarnya pulang.  
Satu bulan yang lalu, Yoongi menerima pernyataan cinta Jimin.

―

 **Bersambung**  
 **Bagian berikutnya: VKook**


End file.
